


A Perfect Fit

by PinkGloom



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Boy band AU, Frustrated Kurosawa, Fujisaki is still best girl, Language, M/M, Minato is gets more of a role in this fic, Pining, Sexual Themes, Urabe is an ass but I love him, kpop recommendations, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: Kurosawa is in the boy band "Cherry Maho" and Adachi is one of their costume designers. Kurosawa is captured by the unassuming designers gentle manner. Love might be easy to sing about but it's hard to examine when it's your own.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 113





	1. Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Please NOTE: I am totally making this shit up. I know designers don't hang out with the band. I don't care. This is totally my fantasy and I'm just opening the doors for everyone to get a tasty peek. 
> 
> So the song that first inspired me to think of this AU was "Dope" by BTS. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVwAVbKYYeM  
> That one member comes out and talks to the camera and I was just like "damn, that could be Kurosawa" and I was a goner after that. 
> 
> For Kurosawa's costume, please see "Not By The Moon" by GOT7.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ladClnnJhqg  
> There's a member about half through the video that has chains on this chest and that was some inspiration. 
> 
> Also please see the GOT7 video for the type of vibe I am imagining when writing this fic.

“You really need to lift this hem, Adachi. How are my adoring fans going to see my ripped abs if they are hidden under this shirt!” Once again Urabe was nagging at the new costume designer to make his outfit sexier. He was already showing more skin than all the other members but Urabe made complaining into an Olympic sport. 

Adachi tucked his sketch book away and rushed over to Urabe’s side. “Yes! Coming!” 

Kurosawa had to work hard not to stare at the unfolding scene. It first, he had been angry at Urabe for being so self-centered then Kurosawa had become frustrated with how Adachi would just answer his every whim, making it so that he was constantly being taken advantage of. 

Adachi took out a few pins and started to trim the shirt’s hem. Urabe batted at him and let out a sharp yelp when he got stabbed. Adachi started to bow furiously and beg for forgiveness. 

Kurosawa gritted his teeth and walked out of the room to go get a drink before he said something he knew he was going to regret. 

It had been two years since their band, Cherry Maho, had been formed. This talent company got to pick were the members in the band and sometimes their personality clashes got to be a bit much for him. Also there was his image to protect. He was known as the “cool, kind” one. At practice, their concerts, when they had an autographing session- he had to watch his words and actions. He had to be the definition of perfection. 

Meanwhile, Urabe got to throw a fit as the “hot-tempered, sexy” one. Kurosawa rolled his eyes. 

It would be easy to be Minato; “cute, babyish” one. He could pout and everyone would stop what they were doing to help him. Rokkaku “light hearted and earnest” couldn’t have been anything else. His personality was too big for even Rokkaku to control at times. But Kurosawa didn’t feel like it was fair that he had to constantly be the one to either break up disagreements or keep a carefree expression through the hours of grueling practice. 

_It certainly isn’t helping that I have to keep watching Urabe be an ass just because he can. What I won’t give to be able to…_

“Careful, Kurosawa,” Minato’s playful tone broke through Kurosawa’s thoughts, “I think I might detect a frown on that face. It’ll give you wrinkles.” 

Kurosawa sighed. “I’m not allowed to punch him, right?”

Minato let out a laugh. “You can. I’ll even have you autograph the tabloids that come out about you finally losing your shit.” 

Kurosawa grabbed a can of black coffee off the refreshment table. He downed it in one gulp. The bitterness was crisp in the back of his throat. _I feel both 20 and 200 right now. I need a vacation._ But he knew there wasn't going to be a break anytime soon. They were just about to get ready to drop another album with a “hit” song that needed hours upon hours of dance rehearsal until they were perfect.

He looked down at his clothes. It was utterly ridiculous but he knew it was just for the video. Still compared to some of the other outfits he had been told to wear it wasn’t so bad. _These chains are beyond goofy._ If he didn't have chains running all along his chest it would be a fairly normal outfit. Then again, music videos weren’t suppose to be “normal”. He needed to be eye candy for his _adoring_ fans. _More like wolves who would tear me limb from limb._

“Is Urabe railing against costume design again?” Minato smirked and for some reason it really irked Kurosawa. 

Kurosawa threw the empty can harder than he needed to into the recycling. “How did you guess?” 

Minato put his index finger to his chin, looking pensive. “For some reason, lately, a certain member of our band has gotten quite upset when a certain costume designer has been unjustly chastised.” 

Kurosawa had worried it was obvious and there was all the proof he needed. Then again, Minato was the only band member, other than himself, you actually paid any attention to their surroundings. “It’s nothing. I just don’t like watching other people being taken advantage of.” _Well, that’s part of it._

Minato did an extravagant wink. “Suuuure, that’s totally the reason why.” 

Rolling his eyes, Kurosawa went back into the main part of the dance studio. Thankfully, Adachi was back in a corner sketching out new outfit designs and Urabe was admiring himself in the mirror. 

After that, rehearsal went as quick as it normally did, meaning not fast at all. Rokkaku was either too quick with a move or Minato didn't move his arm in just the right way. The chains kept beating against his chest and Kurosawa felt like he was being slowly flogged to death. _I’m going to have to tell Adachi no more chains after this._

He looked up to find the designer missing. Kurosawa knew he won’t stay for the whole rehearsal but he was still sad to see the familiar figure gone from the room. _No, no I'm not. I don’t miss anyone!_

“Kurosawa! What are you doing?! That move is for the first verse! This is the second one!” 

Kurosawa jumped out of his thoughts at the sound of their manager scolding him. After bowing his apologizes, they started the verse again. _You can think about that later! Focus!_

Covered in sweat and panting, they finally had gotten down the first part of the song well enough for the director of the music video and their manger to let them stop for the night. 

“It’s times like that I wish we could go out drinking!” Urabe laughed at no one in particular. 

“That would be illegal, Urabe!” Rokkaku called out in shock. 

Urabe laughed harder and smacked the youngest member on the back. “Maybe for you it might be!” 

Kurosawa rolled his eyes. It was like a time loop. The same old jokes, the same old practice. _I have really got to work off this stress before I do something I regret._

“We might not be able to go drinking but we can still go out!” Minato called out with an enthusiastic punch into the air. 

“I think I’m just going to head back early tonight…” 

There were a few half-heartened attempts to get Kurosawa to join them but they knew it was all for show. 

Making his way back to the lockers, Kurosawa took off the now sweaty outfit. _I can’t believe anyone actually thinks I look cool in this getup._

After he had changed, as if pulled by a magnet, Kurosawa found himself in the costume area. He knew if he peeked around the corner he would see a certain bedhead-

_He’s not there?_

But Adachi never took the night off early…? Was he sick? Did I miss something? Kurosawa’s eyes swept the room but he could tell no one had been there for awhile. _Maybe he wasn’t feeling well. Urabe, you ass!_

Kurosawa grumbled as he made his way out the training building, he grumbled in the taxi and he grumbled as he made his way up to his apartment in the elevator. Not bothering to turn on the lights in his apartment, Kurosawa let himself be lead by the night light to the bathroom. He started to strip off his street clothes to jump in the shower. 

He reached for the tap and turned it on as hot as it would go. His muscles were starting to settle into their usual subtle ache, which was made worse by the headache he felt coming on. The water slipped down Kurosawa’s head as he entered the shower. Letting out a sigh, he tried to clear his head but the intrusive thoughts just kept coming back. 

Something had had him on edge for months. Usually he was a little wound up when a new album dropped but this was different. Kurosawa finally knew he had to deal with whatever was scratching at the back of his brain. Flashes of conversation from the last six months flashed before his eyes: 

_“Kurosawa-san, I think I might have finally figured out a better way to style your pants so they’re more comfortable to dance in.”_

_“Please don’t worry about me, Kurosawa-san.”_

_Adachi fidgeted as he shyly showed Kurosawa a sketch he had done for an outfit._

_“I thought his might help bring out your eyes…for the music video.”_

_Adachi licking his lips as he looks Kurosawa up and down as he tries on a shirt he was tailoring for him._

_“I think if I stitch this part back…”_

_Adachi’s arms circling around him to pin and tuck._

_“Kurosawa-san…”_

But Kurosawa knew it all really hinged on that night three months ago. 

Kurosawa’s eyes snapped open and he looked down. Even if his brain was having a hard time accepting it, his body didn’t have any issue at all. He licked the inside of lower lip as he eyed his erection. Kurosawa groaned. “Shit.” 

He had hoped to ignore it, had hoped it would just _go away_ on it’s own but no matter how hard he tried, all he could see was Adachi’s wide dark almond eyes watching him. They were so deep, Kurosawa wanted to swim in them, get lost in them. 

Reaching down, Kurosawa hissed through his teeth as he gently wrapped his fingers around himself. _I’ve been so good these last few months. I haven’t fantasized about him in that way. But maybe if I just let myself do it once._

Kurosawa knew there was no way this was just happening once. If he did this, he was a goner. He didn’t do anything in halves and that also included unreciprocated affections. It was either this or he drove himself insane with the need for it. 

“Fuck it.” And Kurosawa let himself escape. 

###

It was late in the studio. Only the sounds the two of them made in the design department broke the silence. Kurosawa had asked Adachi to check the seams of his shirt but the glint in Adachi’s eyes told Kurosawa the other man knew the real reason he was there. 

“If you just hold still, I can fix that for you, Yuichi.” Hands reached around and felt their way along his back. “I don’t see any problems here.” Adachi’s hands went farther down, “But I see there might be one here.” 

Adachi’s hand slowly ghosted over Kurosawa’s erection and he let out a small gasp. 

Adachi tutted. “Now, how are you supposed to wear these tight pants with that.” 

Kneeling down, Adachi ran his check over his groin. “Let me help.” 

Adachi’s mouth started to trace over his hard on, his fingers working their way up and down his thighs, over his ass and to the front of his pants. 

Kurosawa’s eyes fluttered open to watch as Adachi slowly unzipped his fly and palmed him over his underwear. Kurosawa let out a groan as his hands sought out Adachi’s hair. He ran it through his fingers before gripping the silky stains tight. 

“Adachi…” He groaned. 

“Say my name.” Adachi looked up at him with heavy eyes. 

“Kiyoshi…” Kurosawa pleaded. 

“I want all of you.” 

###

Kurosawa’s left hand flung out to grip the wall as he came. The waves wracked through his body and he let out a low groan as his cum was washed down the drain. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _I am so fucked._

Much later in the evening, for the first time in nearly a year, Kurosawa picked up his guitar and started to write. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Miraculously, after a few hours writing and a dreamless night, Kurosawa was more rested than he had felt in a long while. As he walked into the locker room to change, he felt his whole body practically vibrating at the thought of rehearsing. 

“Well, don’t you look pleased.” Minato said as he popped his head around from his locker. 

Kurosawa didn’t even try and hid his smile. “I am.” _And I know why too and boy, am I in trouble._ He knew he didn’t stand a chance with Adachi or more he knew he shouldn’t get involved with him. Although Kurosawa’s feelings ran deep, he knew Adachi might vibrate into a thousand pieces from nerves if he tried to put the moves on him. 

The thought of Adachi’s eyes wide and his face flushed with excitement made Kurosawa sigh happily. 

Rokkaku let out a laugh. “I wonder who the lucky girl is!” 

“Or guy.” Minato teased. 

Kurosawa knew of Minato’s secret boyfriend and they had bonded over it. It wasn’t that Minato was ashamed of Tsuge, more in the entertainment business, relationships (in whatever form they came in) were better left in the shadows. Minato, no matter how much he liked Rokkaku, would never tell the other member. Rokkaku might let it slip and there would be no going back from that. They tolerated Urabe. 

“All right, enough _girly_ talk! Let’s get out there and make those girls swoon!” Urabe called out from his side of the locker room. 

There was a small camera crew coming in to record their rehearsal. Kurosawa was happy they were coming today and not yesterday. He left his newly laundered outfit in the locker and instead put on his regular practice clothes. While they were practicing in the music video outfit, they didn’t want to show it off yet and spoil it just for the “behind the scenes” shot. 

As Kurosawa went to grab his clothes, he noticed a small piece of blue string attached to it. _That’s odd._ Thinking no more of it, he flung it to the ground. 

Kurosawa lightly slapped his cheeks before they walked into the rehearsal room. He crinkled his eyes and put on one of his best smiles. _Showtime._

Since the video crew was there, Urabe kept his whining to a minimum. It also helped that Adachi was in the design room. Whenever a camera crew came in, he made himself sparse and Fujisaki came in to check on them instead.

“Good job, everyone! Let’s break for lunch!” 

Kurosawa took the towel around his neck and wiped off his forehead. It was cooler in their regular practice clothes but he still sweated like it was 90 degree weather. Grabbing his empty water bottle, Kurosawa made his way over to the shared cooler. He was deep in thought when he bumped into someone. 

“Sorry.” The rest of the words died on his lips as soon as he saw who he had bumped into. 

“Excuse me, Kurosawa-san.” Adachi gave a small bow but he didn’t make any move to run away. After another pause he said, “Um, I hope practice is going well.” 

Kurosawa smiled. It reached his eyes and he felt his entire face light up. “It is. Thanks. I’m sure you’re enjoying some peace and quiet in your studio.” 

Adachi blinked and rubbed the back of his head. It ruffled his hair and Kurosawa had to fight back the urge to run his fingers through it. “Yeah. But I miss being able to watch you…” Adachi tripped over his words, “you all practice!” 

For some reason, Kurosawa’s heart had decided to take up residence in his throat. Adachi looked sheepish for a moment before making a small bow. “I won’t take up anymore of your time.” 

Before Kurosawa could stop him, the designer fled. 

Kurosawa filled up his water bottle. As he put the cap back on, he noticed another blue string on his clothes. _Weird. I thought I had gotten that._

He picked it off his shirt and without giving it another thought, Kurosawa hummed as he went to go get lunch. 


	2. 3 Months Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to listen to the actual song that Adachi is singing. This song just clicked with me when I thought about Adachi singing to himself. He's such a fluff ball. 
> 
> "Dreams to Dream" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRtbf7iG8Nw
> 
> This is another song I have in mind when I think of Kurosawa's band.   
> MONSTA X Jealousy  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSA9VZduuZ4

Kurosawa spit out another mouthful of feathers. _This is fucking ridiculous. I look like a bird!_ The director had wanted to go for something “unique” for their costumes and some idiot had decided feathers were a good idea. While Kurosawa couldn’t deny that they didn’t look half bad, he could deny that they were functional to dance in. 

Sure, it was only for one song. Sure, Kurosawa knew rationally that he would only have to wear the costume for many a combined few months of his life. But he had been practicing for _hours_ and felt no closer to perfecting the moves than he did when he had first started and he was _pissed._

Pissed at himself for being pissed and pissed at the _damn feathers!_

Kurosawa huffed at the reflection in the mirror. _Urabe complains all the time! Can’t I complain about this?!_

With righteous anger, Kurosawa made his way out of the studio room and towards the costume department. He knew the new hire would be working late. _It anything, he’s devoted._ He sometimes stayed later than even Kurosawa. 

Playing how the conversation was going to go in his head, Kurosawa gently opened the door to design. Although he was angry, he found that he didn’t want to scare the man who seemed so terrified of even his own shadow. 

Growing more hesitant, Kurosawa didn’t walk right in. Something kept him lingering at the slightly cracked open door. It sounded like Adachi might be talking to someone. _Is he on the phone? Maybe I should come back later._

Kurosawa was about to shut the door, when he realized Adachi wasn’t talking but singing. The words were too faint and he found himself straining his ears. _I just want to know what song it is._

After justifying to himself that his motives were only pure, Kurosawa slipped the door open a little wider and tiptoed into the room. There were outfits and racks of clothes everywhere; it was simple enough to hide. 

Adachi’s back was to the door. He was crouched over his small table, completely absorbed in his sketching. Kurosawa held his breath as Adachi hummed. Eventually, he started to make out some of the lyrics: 

_I can see so far in my dreams_

_I'll follow my dreams until they come true_

Without warning, it struck Kurosawa how completely he was betraying Adachi’s trust by eavesdropping on him. Kurosawa felt like it was trying to split himself in half. Every cell fought against itself to either stay or go. _Make a noise. Do something! Tell him you’re here! You can still laugh this off._ Instead of doing the rational thing, Kurosawa kept listening; transfixed. 

_You will go so far in my dreams_

_Somewhere in my dreams_

_Your dreams will come true_

Adachi’s voice was soft, just like the person. It was far from perfect. No one would ever offer Adachi a singing career but something about the tenderness in his tone made Kurosawa’s pulse race. He licked his lips. 

_Don't let go_

_If you stay close to me_

_In my dreams tonight_

_You will see what I see_

_Dreams to dream_

_As near as can be_

_Inside you and me_

_Will always come true_

Adachi continued to sing and sketch, completely obvious to what he was doing to Kurosawa. And the singer was eternally grateful for the designer’s natural tendency to completely space out when he sketched. 

Even though he couldn’t see the designers face, he could imagine the gentle smile that would be there. 

During a dance practice, Kurosawa had once caught a glimpse of Adachi completely engrossed in his work. The man’s eyes glittered and he looked enraptured in his work. It had stolen Kurosawa’s breath for a moment. Naturally, he had ignore whatever that sensation had been in his stomach. 

This, however, he wasn’t so sure he could ignore. 

Adachi started to hum again as either the song changed or he lost track of his thoughts. Some of the last lines he had sung, repeated in Kurosawa’s head. _Stay close to me. In my dreams, you’ll see what I mean._ Kurosawa was pretty confident when Adachi sang those lines he had something very sweet and innocent on his mind. 

Kurosawa knew it was nothing like the filthy thoughts that made his groin hot and covered his skin in goosebumps. There was a flash of Adachi moaning as Kurosawa sucked hard on his neck, leaving red marks as he went. _You have no idea what my dreams mean._

Kurosawa knew he needed to escape but now he had half a hard-on and if Adachi caught him, he had no idea how he would explain himself. 

Using some of the techniques he had learned to strengthen his lung capacity, Kurosawa took deep breaths. _In. Out. In. Out._

After a few minutes, Kurosawa had calmed himself down enough to escape through the still open door. He had planned on dancing for another hour but all he wanted to do was get as far away as humanly possible from the design room. 

The night air was cool as Kurosawa made his way back to his apartment. Normally, he took a taxi but that night he found his body buzzing with nervous energy. He clenched and re-clenched his hands. His pace was erratic as he passed by familiar buildings; blundered by his inability to pay attention to anything other than the sound of Adachi’s voice ringing in his ears. 

Kurosawa flung himself down on his bed and opened his phone to search for the song. The answer was more shocking than he ever could have imagined. _It’s from a kid’s movie? With mice? What the hell?_

It was so unexpected and yet so Adachi. Of course the grown-man would be singing along with an innocent children’s movie from over two decades ago. Instead of making him want to bust out laughing, it made him turn into a puddle. 

_He’s so soft. So gentle…like a kitten or a rabbit._

Kurosawa’s mind started to wonder as he drifted off to sleep.

****

Adachi was laid out of Kurosawa’s bed. His eyes looked up at him wide, playful. 

Kurosawa reached out his hand and ran it through Adachi’s hair. Adachi leaned his head into thetouch, rubbing against Kurosawa’s hand. Adachi let out a low satisfied hum. 

Kurosawa lowered his hand, cradling his neck. Kurosawa gently ran his fingernails along Adachi’s neck as he idly moved down to his chest. 

Kurosawa could feel Adachi’s heart. It was a comforting rhythm. Not too fast, not too slow.

It was a peaceful moment. Kurosawa smiled down at Adachi. 

“Adachi…”

*****

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kurosawa jerked awake. _It’s morning?_ He had fallen asleep, fully clothed and on top of his sheets. Kurosawa hadn’t done that since he had first started to train. It took him a moment to remember what had distracted him so much that he didn’t even bother to take a proper shower or change. 

Kurosawa bit at his slower lip as images of Adachi flooded his vision. It hadn’t been that big of a deal. Yet, it had rocked Kurosawa’s world off it’s axis. _But it’s been a long time coming. I really have had it bad, haven’t I?_

Something about his innocence. The way he tried so hard to be the best at what he was doing and took all criticisms; even when they weren’t true. Kurosawa was surprised Adachi had chosen such a cut throat profession since he was such a timid person by nature. 

_He really loves what he does. Designing, making…seeing those creations on stage._ It made Kurosawa reflect back on why he had become a singer. Had he really picked it for himself? A talent agent had scouted him and that had been that. True, he did enjoy singing and dancing but Kurosawa wasn’t sure he could say he had the same passion for it that Adachi so obviously had for his work. 

He more enjoyed the songs themselves; putting emotion to paper but he had only discovered that after he had been training to be a dancer. Instead writing and lazily playing the guitar helped him to unwind from what could become a very stressful work schedule. Because, no matter how glamorous it seemed, dancing was still his job. 

Kurosawa’s mind ran in circles as he got showered and dressed. The taxi ride was over before he had time to process whatever it was that his mind won’t let go. He greeted everyone at the lockers and went through the motions, feeling slightly out of body. 

Kurosawa found that he was more now curious than annoyed about the feathers on his costume. Rushing to get changed a few minutes early, he slipped into the costume department. As suspected, Adachi was already measuring and cutting. Kurosawa only let himself stare for a moment. 

“Morning, Adachi. I was wondering if I could ask you a question?” Kurosawa put on his best “blind them with sparkle” smile. 

Adachi seemed thrown back and unable to answer for a few seconds. “Um, good morning, Kurosawa-san. What do you need? I’ll help in anyway I can.” 

Kurosawa found himself looking Adachi over. Even though he took so much pride in the outfits he designed, the designer himself was a total wreck. There were bits of string clinging all over his clothes, his shirt looked too big and his hair was sticking up all over the place. Adachi started to fidget. 

“Is there anything you can do about the feathers on this shirt? I can’t focus during practice.” Kurosawa was impressed that he didn’t stumble over one word. _Cool as a cucumber._ Thankfully, no one could tell what was right below the surface. 

Adachi seemed to shrink right in front of him. He dipped his head low and started to fiddle with the measuring tape draped around his shoulders. “Um, I’ll do what I can but the director…” 

Kurosawa waited for Adachi to finish his sentence. They stood in awkward silence. Eventually, Kurosawa realized if he wanted the conversation to continue, he’d have to initiate it. 

“The director said…?” 

Adachi’s head tilted from side to side. He won’t met Kurosawa’s gaze, as he looked all over the room. “Um, the director said he wanted the feathers longer when he saw the costume. I…I…” Adachi gasped like he was drowning. “I…tried to tell him.” 

Kurosawa was shocked at how instead of feeling frustration with the designer’s inability to formulate a sentence, he found it sad? Not pitiful. Just…he wanted to make Adachi feel more secure to speak his actual thoughts; really express himself. 

Letting out a sigh, Kurosawa shook his head. “You’re right. Once he gets something stuck in his head, there’s no talking him out of it.” 

Adachi’s eyes finally found Kurosawa’s face. They were wide in surprise. Obviously, he wasn’t expecting him to agree so readily. Adachi’s eyes stayed on Kurosawa’s face. It was the longest they had looked at each other. 

_What color are his eyes? Almond? Hazel? They’re so…_ Kurosawa could feel his cheeks start to burn. He let out an unsteady cough and turned his gaze down. 

“I can…I could, um, try and tuck them back in a way the director might not notice.” At the ending, Adachi’s voice took on more confidence. “We can keep it a…secret.” 

Now it was Kurosawa’s turn to stare wide eyed. _Our secret._ Kurosawa’s blush returned in full force. “I’d appreciate that.”

Adachi took a few steps forward and reached out his hands. Kurosawa didn’t move a muscle as fingers started to smooth out the feathers. It was calm in the design room as the two man stood close together in silence. Kurosawa kept his hands firmly at his sides. 

After a few minutes, Adachi looked up and gave a satisfied smile. “There. That should be much better, Kurosawa-san.” 

Kurosawa knew he needed to say something. His tongue was heavy and words hung just out of reach. _I can smell him. He’s so close. It’s strawberries, isn’t it?_ Was it Adachi’s shampoo? Moisturizer? Spray-in conditioner? Whatever it was, it was making Kurosawa want to gobble him up. 

“Is it better?” Adachi barely said above a whisper. 

“Hm?” Kurosawa blinked the strawberry scented fog away. “Perfect. It’s perfect. Thank you.” 

Kurosawa had no idea if it was any better than it had been. He just knew he needed to get out of that room _right that instant._

Adachi stepped away and gave a small bow. “Good luck at practice today, Kurosawa-san.” 

Kurosawa made the “fighting” gesture with his fist. “Thank you. I hope your designs go well today, Adachi.” 

Leaving the design room, Kurosawa tried not to berate himself too harshly for sounding stiff and weird. _Designs go well? I can’t believe how tongue tied that made me._

It was difficult to force his emotions down but Kurosawa knew he had to to get through practice. Thankfully (?) Adachi was scarce and so Kurosawa didn’t feel like he was going to trip all over his feet and get yelled at by the manager. 

As he got ready to go home, his mind started to wander back over to design. Kurosawa realized with a start that the feathers hadn’t bothered him once all practice. _Wow, just a couple of adjustments and he fixed it. He really is amazing. I wonder why he has so little confidence in his own work?_

Loud laughing cut into Kurosawa’s thoughts. Kurosawa turned to glare at Urabe. _Why does Adachi let assholes like him dictate how he feels about his work? Adachi should stand up for himself!_

Kurosawa knew it wasn’t that easy. That if Adachi talked back or said the wrong thing, he could get fired. Ticked off, Kurosawa slammed his locker door shut harder than he needed too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pining Kurosawa is my jam. I mean, I feel bad for him but damn do I love the hot one desperately pining away for the clueless one.


	3. Blue String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiring me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eol-un2oKSk "Drop" U-KNOW

Kurosawa frowned to himself as he flicked another string from his sleeve. _Why do I keep finding this stuff on me?_ There wasn’t any more static electricity in the air than normal; it didn’t make any sense. 

“Hey, Minato. I know this is going to sound weird but have you been finding strings on your clothes lately?” Kurosawa asked after confirming the locker room was empty except for the two of them. 

Minato popped his head around his open locker door. “Um, what?” 

Kurosawa lifted his arm and looked over his sleeve again. “I keep finding these strings the last few weeks. I was wondering if you had found any on your clothes. They only seem to be blue though…?” He was starting to wish he hadn’t said anything. Saying it out loud, sounded even more outlandish than it had in his head. 

Minato closed his locker and walked over. He ran his eyes over Kurosawa’s shirt. He twirled his finger and Kurosawa spun around. Minato made a sound of surprise as he reached out and took a small piece of string off the back top corner of Kurosawa’s shoulder. 

“Aha!” Minato held it up in smug satisfaction. “We’re hot on the trail, Detective Kurosawa.” 

“Don’t you dare tell anyone, Minato.” Kurosawa knew he sounded paranoid but he knew Urabe would _never_ let him hear the ending of it if he knew Kurosawa was obsessing about some string. 

Minato made his ‘Don’t you know me better by now’ face. 

Kurosawa covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” 

“So what has you _this_ stressed out about a couple of random pieces of string on your shirt?” Minato rolled the blue string between his fingers. 

“They just keep showing up. Once or twice, I could understand but recently I’ve had some nearly every morning.” Kurosawa chewed at his lower lip. “Nothing in my locker should have blue string. I’ve even _not_ been wearing blue to make sure it’s not me by accident.” 

Minato hummed in thought. “Sounds like this has been bugging you.” 

“What in the hell could it mean?” 

Minato smiled and shifted his eyes from side to side. “Could it be a string ghost?” 

Kurosawa let out a laugh that had zero humor in it. “You’re so funny.” 

Minato was about to let out another witty remark before they heard Rokkaku call for them to hurry up. Kurosawa sighed as they headed outside to the band’s van. It was time for their first autographing session for their new album. 

Fujisaki smiled and waved at them as they passed. “Good luck at the signing today.” 

“If my hand falls off, I’ll ask you to sew it back on for me!” Rokkaku laughed as he waved back to her. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Kurosawa let out another blinding smile as he took his thousandth picture of the day. The girls next to him squealed like the last hundred or so had and Kurosawa was proud of his ability to keep his mild annoyance completely off of his face.

_I’m not annoyed. More tired._ He did love his fans. Kurosawa was just occupied with other things and he couldn’t focus with all the noise. _That and these lights are too bright. I feel like a cooked chicken under a heat lamp._

“Thank you so much for the picture! I’ll always treasure it. You’re so talented.” Minato winked as a fan handed him a homemade frame with photos of the band and drawn pictures all over it. 

The poor girl looked like she was about ready to faint. Kurosawa looked down at the fairly large pile of fan made stuff he had collected as they signed more CDs, t-shirts or whatever else was shoved in front of them. 

####

Adachi worried at his lower lip as he handed Kurosawa one of Cherry Maho’s CDs. Keeping his eyes averted, Adachi asked. “Would you mind signing it?”

Kurosawa stood up and uncapped his black sharpie. “I’ll sign it, if you let me sign something else.” 

Before Adachi could say anything, Kurosawa undid one of the buttons on his shirt. Adachi sucked in hard. Kurosawa undid another button. 

“Everyone needs to know you’re mine.” Kurosawa purred as he lifted the marker to sign his name on Adachi’s smooth chest. _Property of Kurosawa Yuichi._

_Kurosawa._

####

“Kurosawa!”

Kurosawa found himself thrown back into reality. “Sorry! Let me sign that for you.” 

After a few more hours, they were finally done. Kurosawa flexed his wrist and was thankful he had learned to have a small heating pad to help with the throbbing pain. _I really wish they let me just use a stamp_. 

They all piled back into the van. The members of Cherry Maho let out a collective sigh. They stretched and yawned before they gave it one last push. Rokkaku called out, “Everyone ready?” The other three members let out a tired chorus of “yes”. Like it was one of their choreographed dances, they all broke into wide smiles. 

Rokkaku laughed as he hit record on his phone to take a quick video to post to one of his social media sites. “I have so much energy after meeting all those fans! Who’s ready to dance, dance, dance and make our album a huge success?!” 

Everyone in the van let out a rallying call of approval. “Thank you to all who came and saw us today. We can’t wait to see you at our concert and please be on the look out for our new music video coming soon!” 

As soon as Rokkaku hit the “stop” button, everyone’s shoulders dropped slightly. Urabe let out a big yawn. “I’m beat.”

All too soon, they were shuffling back into the locker room. They quietly got dressed into their regular rehearsal clothes and like they were in a trance danced until it was dark outside. 

Kurosawa was thankfully for the chance to get out of his head. He gave it his all and he knew he was going to be rewarded with a deep, dreamless night. 

Their manager congratulated them on a hard day’s work. When they walked to the locker room, there were bouquets of flowers at their make-up areas. 

Minato ran over to his and took a deep breath. “How nice,” He rubbed a finger over some of the leaves. His look turned distant. “But I can’t wait to go home and get some sleep.”

Urabe laughed. “I’ll have to give these to my girlfriend. Yumi likes roses.” 

“Do you think design would like some of the flowers?” Rokkaku wondered aloud as he admired the purple lilies at his dressing area. “I think Fujisaki might like these.” 

Urabe raised his eyebrows. “Ewwww…sounds like someone has a crush.” 

Rokkaku frowned. “I’m just trying to be nice.” 

Before Urabe could tease him anymore, Kurosawa butted in. “How about we split our flowers and we can put one of the vases in the design room?” 

Rokkaku smiled. Obviously thankful that at least the other members realized he only wanted to share the love not confess to it. “They’re going to look nice mixed with your roses.”

They changed first and then Rokkaku and Kurosawa worked to split their flowers equally into the vases. It didn’t look as pretty as when they had first got them but it didn’t look half bad. 

“Rokkaku, did you want to come with me to Lawson? I’m in the mood for ice cream.” Minato asked as Rokkaku was about to pick up the vase. 

“Yeah, let me just take this to design.” 

“We could let Kurosawa do it. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Minato gave an obvious wink in Kurosawa’s direction. 

Kurosawa would have been irritated if it wasn’t for the fact that Rokkaku was completely oblivious to how over the top Minato was being. 

Rokkaku shrugged his shoulders. “If you don’t mind, Kurosawa.” 

“Not in the least.” 

Kurosawa took a steading breath as he gently pushed the door open to the design room with his foot. 

Kurosawa’s heart was in this throat as he admired the curve of Adachi’s back. Because, of course, Adachi would still be there. _How is it my body seems to know what it feels like to touch him? Like it should be the most natural thing._

Kurosawa swallowed. “Good evening, Adachi. Thanks for all your hard work.” 

The designer turned around, eyes wide. “Kurosawa-san?” 

“Rokkaku wanted to share the flowers we got with Fujisaki…and you.” The last part was a bit of a lie. _I can’t really tell him I wanted to share the flowers too but only with him._

“That’s so thoughtful, Kurosawa-san.” Adachi stood up and walked over. He gently touched one of the rose petals. “Did you have fun at the signing event?” Adachi’s eyes were fixed on the flowers. There was a soft pink covering his nose and cheeks. It made a beautiful contrast to the reds and purples in the bouquet. 

Kurosawa’s grip tighten around the flower vase. “Yeah, but it always makes my wrist sore.” 

They stood in silence. Kurosawa could feel his heart in his ears. “Where can I put this?” Without waiting for an answer, he walked past Adachi and looked for a spot to place it. He looked behind a rack of clothes and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Laying out on one of the tables was a pile of blue cloth. Deep blues, colors of the ocean- the sky. They were cut up and Kurosawa could see loose strings hanging every which way and bits of cloth on the floor. When he saw it, it all seemed so simple and yet so outlandish. 

_Why didn’t I realize the strings would be coming from this room sooner?_ Kurosawa knew why. It wasn’t Fujisaki and he hadn’t been sleeping walking. Time slowed down, the words tumbled out. 

“Adachi, have you been going into my locker?” 

Kurosawa wished he could take the words back the moment they left his mouth. It was too much, too fast. There was no way he hadn’t just completely ruined his chance to get Adachi to tell him what was going on. What it might mean that he was going into his locker at night. Alone. 

All of the light pink that had stained Adachi’s features before quickly drained and left him pale. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean anything bad by it! I was just…” Adachi looked like he wanted to throw up. He looked everywhere but at Kurosawa. 

He squared his shoulders but his eyes were glued to the ground. “I’ll submit my resignation tomorrow.”

Kurosawa’s head was spinning. Everything was happening too fast. “Huh? What? Don’t quit! Why would you quit?” 

“Because I broke your trust!” Adachi practically sobbed. “I shouldn’t have gone through your things like that.” 

Looking around frantically, Kurosawa placed the vase down. Without a second thought, he walked back over and grabbed Adachi’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Adachi. Breath. Deep slow, breaths.” 

Kurosawa’s mind was racing a mile a minute but he couldn’t let it show. He had to calm Adachi down. _I’ve got to help him._ “In and out. That’s it. Deep breaths.” 

After a few minutes, Adachi’s breath had slowed down to a normal rhythm. Except Kurosawa could still feel how tense Adachi’s shoulders were under his grip. He knew he should let Adachi go but his hands wanted to just curl in deeper. Leave marks on the creamy skin there. 

“You don’t need to quit, Adachi. You haven’t broken my trust…but I would like to understand.” They had only known each other for a short time but Kurosawa was confident Adachi won’t do anything in malice. There had to be a logical reason. 

Adachi’s shoulders shook. “I took your clothes out of your locker…”

Kurosawa’s feet shuffled closer. He could feel the tips of their shoes touching. “Why?”

Heat seemed to be coming off of Adachi in waves. As they stood together, Kurosawa started to gently rub his thumbs in circles. He wanted to calm the other man down but all it seemed to do was make the silence even thicker, harder to break through. 

“I can’t tell you why.” Adachi finally whispered. “That’s why I need to resign.” 

Kurosawa clenched his jaw. He knew demanding answers would only make Adachi shut down more. The thought of the designer leaving filled Kurosawa with dread. 

“Please don’t say that.” Kurosawa closed his eyes. “Please don’t go.” 

Adachi let out a low whine. “But after what I’ve done…” 

“It’s fine. I don’t care. You don’t have to tell me.” _We’ll pretend it never happened._ Kurosawa couldn’t say the last bit. It was the biggest lie. He didn’t want to pretend it never happened. It seemed important, life altering and he needed to know. But he could wait if he needed too. Adachi was worth waiting for. 

Adachi covered his face with his hands. “I just…” 

Kurosawa gnawed at the inside of his cheek. Adachi’s hair was right under his nose and the scent of strawberries intoxicated him. _I could lower my head and nuzzle him. So close, so close._

“I just…wanted more.” Adachi’s voice cracked. 

“…more?” Kurosawa’s head was a buzz with the word. 

“I wanted to help you more.” Adachi dug his palms into eyes. “I took your clothes out to…to care for them.” 

_What in the world is he talking about? Care for them?_ “You mean like looking for rips?” The conversation seemed to be going off course but Kurosawa couldn’t be sure where it was supposed to be going in the first place. 

“Yes?” Adachi’s voice got high, unsure; like he was asking for a way to get out of the horrible situation he had found himself. 

The fabric of Adachi’s shirt was rough. Kurosawa’s mind began to wonder. _I don’t think I’ve ever touched him for this long before_. _Think of something! What can I do to make him stay?_ “How about I bring my shirt to you before I go home?”

“Huh?” Adachi finally raised his head. His eyes were red rimmed and glossy. “What do you mean?”

Kurosawa knew he couldn’t kiss it away but he could at least take the pad of thumb and gently wipe at the corner of Adachi’s eye before it flooded over. He didn’t want to be the reason for Adachi’s tears. “I appreciate you looking after me. If I bring my shirt than you won’t have to feel like you are sneaking around.” _Then I can see you more. Share this together._

Kurosawa smiled wide and added in a hushed voice. “It can be our secret.” 

Adachi returned the smile. It was the first time Kurosawa had seen Adachi’s whole face light up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, I can't wait to have them grow closer in the next chapter. 
> 
> PS So can anyone tell me what happen to the fic where Kurosawa was a swimmer and then he owned a bookshop story?! It got deleted all of a sudden and I am very sad. I was just wondering if anyone knew what had happened. Thanks!!


	4. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KL9mRus19o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeSFBzdlSdI 
> 
> Please enjoy both versions of "No Diggity" LOL.

“That’s a good idea, Kurosawa.” 

Kurosawa smiled at Adachi. The smallest praise from Adachi never failed to send a delicious shiver down Kurosawa’s spine. Even better, he had finally gotten Adachi to drop the “-san” suffix and it felt like some more of the wall between them had crumpled down. 

Ever since the day Kurosawa said he would take his shirt for Adachi to “inspect”, he had kept his promise. Initially, Adachi had seemed shocked that Kurosawa was actually doing what he had said he would do. 

Right from the start, Kurosawa had wanted to stay and talk with the designer, but he could tell how uncomfortable Adachi still was with a new level of intimacy and so, reluctantly, Kurosawa would drop his shirt off with only shared pleasantries between them. 

Finally, it had been a casual comment about some type of cloth that had sent Adachi into a long speech about the dye that was used, the stitch count and many other things that the dancer had no idea about when it came to their costume design, that had finally broken down whatever was keeping them from a real friendship. Kurosawa didn’t care it had been something so simple- it was the most that Adachi had ever talked at one time and he had loved every moment of it. 

Adachi had caught himself and apologized profusely. Kurosawa had told him under no uncertain terms should he feel guilty for sharing his passion; instead, Kurosawa had said plainly that he wanted to know more about what went on in the costuming department. 

After that, Adachi acted like it was natural for Kurosawa to take a seat and for them to chat for awhile. Ten minutes became twenty and then thirty; if Kurosawa wasn’t careful he could talk half the night away. It was thrilling to really discover how easy it was to talk with Adachi…

Suddenly, Kurosawa realized that Adachi was staring at him expectantly. _What were we talking about?_ “Um, yeah?” It wasn’t his smoothest move but he found that Adachi didn’t judge him for being less than perfect. 

“Yeah! Pairing colors like that together would be a good idea. Let me make a note.” Adachi reached for his notepad. His tongue peeked out of his lips as he wrote down the ideas they had been discussing. It was such an endearing habit. 

It was nice knowing that Adachi wasn’t just being kind; he meant what he said, he honestly thought that Kurosawa had good ideas. Kurosawa’s chest felt light and he wanted to reach out and grab Adachi’s hand. 

“Having fun?” 

Kurosawa nodded as Fujisaki entered the room. Like Minato, she was observant but also discreet; although Kurosawa wondered how much longer he would be able to keep his emotions in check. The designer was still skittish even after a few months of friendship but in many ways it was more than Kurosawa had dreamed he would ever have with Adachi. 

Adachi turned his head to look at Fujisaki and Kurosawa could hear the smile in his words. “Good morning, Fujisaki. Kurosawa was just sharing some coloring scheme ideas with me.”

Fujisaki’s eyes found Kurosawa’s and they shared a knowing look. “You’ll have to show them to me.” 

A few minutes later, Kurosawa said his good-byes and went to join the other members who were coming into the studio. It was easy to wake up early if it meant spending more time with Adachi. Time in the evening, time in the morning; Kurosawa could feel his body being dragged to the room like a magnetic force at all hours. Adachi was his true north. 

After their practice, Kurosawa got his shirt ready to take to design. It seemed more like an excuse to go than an actual reason. _What had he been doing with my shirt?_ His shirt had never needed anything beyond fixing a loose button. 

Kurosawa knew what he would do if he was alone with one of Adachi’s shirt. He would rub his face in it and use it like a pillow. _Was Adachi doing that? Secretly taking my shirt to the hidden away cutting table and fondling it?_ An image of Adachi using his shirt to get off seared across his vision. _Jesus, Yuiichi! Keep it together!_ Kurosawa lightly smacked his cheeks before going into the design room. 

They exchanged greetings and Kurosawa handed his shirt to Adachi. Kurosawa went to sit down at the small table and looked down at the ground; trying his best not to stare at the way Adachi’s pants hugged his ass. As his eyes wondered, he spotted a small blue string next to another green one. Kurosawa stared at them. It made him think of the folktale of the red string of fate. 

_What does it mean if ours is blue?_ The thought made Kurosawa laugh to himself. _Adachi is serene, calm like a placid lake. I could float in it forever. Blue won’t be so bad it it meant I was with him._ Without really registering what he was saying, Kurosawa spoke what was on his mind: 

“This time we’ve been spending together has been really important to me…” Kurosawa’s eyebrows bunched up as he realized how blunt his words sounded. _Too late now_. It might be better to keep their conversations casual but something in Kurosawa just couldn’t take the easy way out. “You’re important to me.” 

“Eh?” 

Kurosawa sighed softly in his throat. _I don’t want to scare him but... I can’t take it back now._ “You were taking my clothes out of my locker because you feel the same way, right?” 

Adachi didn’t move a muscle. Slowly, he closed his eyes and turned his face away. 

Kurosawa’s insides twisted. _Shit, when will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?_

It took everything inside of Kurosawa to keep his face straight as he said, “Sorry, that was selfish of me. I shouldn’t assume how you feel.” 

Adachi remained silent, closed off, as Kurosawa stood up. The next words were like daggers dragging along Kurosawa’s throat. “Don’t worry. I just…needed to tell you how I feel. Things will go back to what they were before.” 

He silently wished Adachi would stop him; grab at his arm as he stood up and walked out but Adachi never opened his eyes or moved a single muscle. Kurosawa’s vision was blurry as he left the studio. 

Kurosawa refused to let any of his tears fall until he got home. All the tension that had been keeping him upright, drained from his legs and he collapsed as soon as he got inside his apartment. 

He let out a sob and bit back a moan. Kurosawa cursed at his inability to just be satisfied with what he was given. _Why am I so selfish?!_ One last night, he would let himself feel everything for Adachi one last time. Then he would end it. He would rather have him in his life but out of reach than not there at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It about to get more sexy ya'll. 
> 
> I decided to add another chapter from Adachi's POV about what happened after Kurosawa walked out. The next chapter just seems better from his POV.


	5. Courage ADACHI POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi be brave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### is fantasy

Adachi sat rooted to the spot. Why hadn’t he been able to meet Kurosawa half way? _No, it wasn’t even halfway. I smacked him away._ He hadn’t physically smacked Kurosawa but it had obviously stung all the same. _What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I just be honest?_

It wasn’t as if Adachi hadn’t daydreamed of this very thing thousands of times. It wasn’t as if every time he had snuck into the locker room and took Kurosawa’s shirt off it’s hanger he hadn’t been lying to himself about the real reason he was doing it. He knew why he did it. Why he took the shirt to the design room and ran his fingers over every seam, gently pressing his face into the fabric to breath in Kurosawa. That he was tempting fate until someone caught him and exposed him for the pervert he was being. 

There he had been, telling Adachi “I feel the same way” and he had hesitated. Because, what would it mean? The wider implications of it all. Adachi always worried himself into circles with the big picture and the small picture. Details that didn’t matter swirled in his head and made him immobile. He hated it-

Hated himself. 

How could Kurosawa still like him once he got to know the _real_ Adachi? The one so often overcome with his own emotions that he was paralyzed. There was nothing attractive about that. 

Adachi stared at the wall for a long time before he had the energy to get up and make the long journey home. His house felt more empty than it normally did. Without changing, he threw himself down on the bed. _I’ve ruined everything. I was selfish and never considered how Kurosawa would feel._

Why should he have? He had been so positive that Kurosawa was taking pity on him. The most he could hope for was some kind of friendship. But this? Never in Adachi’s wildest thoughts did Kurosawa actually _care_ for him in that way.

Oh, how he loved the other man. So deeply, so completely. For so long. Adachi admired his skills, was captured by his face. Adachi couldn’t believe how luck he had been just to take up the same spaces as Kurosawa. But to take up space in his mind? Maybe even in his heart? 

Adachi bit at his lower lip. _He was so close to me._

Adachi knew he shouldn’t but his body tingled with the thought of what it might mean if he did tell Kurosawa how he felt. What they could do together with that knowledge. All his nerves came alive and he rubbed his palm along his groin. What would feel like to have hands filled with love and lust all over him? 

Adachi had been shocked the first time the mere thought of Kurosawa had made his cock twitch and his nipples harden. He knew he was attracted to men but never like this. Never had it felt so primal; that all he wanted to do was rut up against the other man. It scared him, confused him but most of all it excited him. And no one was ever supposed to know. 

Adachi suppressed a moan. 

###

It was right after practice. When Kurosawa was covered in sweat and the smell of it came off in waves. Without a word, he had walked into the design room and closed the door. 

Adachi barely had time realize he was there before Kurosawa’s hands were on him. 

Hands dug into this hips. Fingernails leaving crescent moon bruises there. 

He always knew exactly how to touch Adachi. It was always just enough for Adachi to become lost in it, finally escaping his own mind. Not a moment was spared, as Kurosawa undid the button on his pants and he could hear the familiar sound of his zipper going down. 

###

Adachi undid his own zipper. He knew he should stop. He had just hurt Kurosawa. How could he be so incredibly turned on? But he needed to forget what had happened, at least for a moment. Adachi jammed his hand down his underwear and covered his erection with it. 

###

Adachi was bent over the short table as Kurosawa pounded into him. They were both on their knees and Kurosawa was taking him from behind. Adachi’s hands tightened around the corners of the table and he groaned as Kurosawa racked his nails along his back. 

Adachi’s cock beat out the rhythm on his lower abdomen as Kurosawa plunged in and out. Just before he couldn’t take another moment of it, Kurosawa reached around and his fingers wrapped around Adachi’s cock. 

“I want you to come for me, Adachi.” Kurosawa’s words came out in a growl. 

###

Adachi numbly lay in bed, covered in cum. What was he ever going to do? 

____________________________________________________________________________

For the next few days, they missed each other again and again. Was Kurosawa avoiding him? Adachi didn’t blame him. He had wanted to talk to him in person but maybe he would have to text him after all; except he didn’t even know his number. Adachi sighed and for the third time in a row he pricked his finger with the needle he was threading through a cuff. 

Fujisaki looked up. “Adachi, what’s wrong?” 

Adachi put down his work and rubbed his eyes. “I’ve made a mistake and I don’t know how to make it right.” 

After a pause, Fujisaki slowly shook her head. “You need to just _talk_ to him.” 

Because, this was Fujisaki, Adachi didn’t question the fact that she knew immediately what Adachi was talking about despite him trying to keep it secret. “He tried that and now he thinks I don’t…” _Have feelings for him? Care for him?_ Adachi wasn’t sure but whatever it was it felt too personal to put into words to anyone other than Kurosawa. 

“All you can do is try again.” 

Adachi stared at his hands. “But what if I fail?” 

“Then at least you tried your best.” Fujisaki’s tone was soft. She wasn’t trying to make him feel bad. Adachi knew she was trying to spur him into doing what he had wanted to do all along. 

“You’re right. I need to try my best first.” Adachi felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Thanks as always, Fujisaki.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fujisaki best girl. 
> 
> That is all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhh, semi-angst Kurosawa is my jam. He's younger, so not as level headed as our drama Kurosawa. Also, I imagine Adachi being like 25 or so, with the emotional fortitude of a 17 yr old. This will be more "Mature" than my other fic but I don't think I'll have any smut...


End file.
